The master craftsman and technical maintenance personnel typically have over 200 sockets, drivers and attachments for a complete set of tools used in their line of work. Typically, the sockets are kept in a tray or drawer without any organization. Consequently, the user ends up spending unnecessary time in locating the appropriate socket during the course of his work.
Prior art tool tray typically has a longitudinally extending handle disposed above the tray. When carrying a loaded tray with one hand, one normally grasps the handle at the middle section, which at most cases would not be the center of gravity. A stress is consequently imposed on the wrist which tries to counteract the twisting effect of the center of gravity of the loaded tray.
Prior art tray typically has a flat bottom. When work is done underneath a vehicle, the tray is typically placed on the concrete floor and is dragged around as the user changes position to place the tray next to him for easy access to the sockets. Since the tray presents a flat surface to the floor and is weighed down with the sockets, generating a relatively high coefficient of friction, it would be relatively harder to move the tray around.
There is, therefore, a need for a socket tool tray that organizes the sockets and saves valuable time for the user, relatively easy to handle with one hand and relatively easy to drag around on the concrete floor.